The Real Gangsta Life
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: Riley's always been wanting to be a gangsta for real, but when the reality of what the gang life is comes to light, will he still want to be one? Rated for heavy language and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondooks.

Author's Notes: Nothing right now.

----

The sound of the car rolling down the street was one that made everyone turn their heads. They recognized the Wuncler plate on the back and knew exactly who was driving the car. The two men inside, Ed and Rummy, seemed to be arguing about something and Ed was managing, although unsteadily, to drive the car, argue and text at the same time. The young boy in the back seemed bored and irritated. As they drove past Alto Street though, there were eyes that did recognize the car, but looked at the driver in a far different way than the other people did. He licked his lips and flipped open a cell phone, leaning casually against the brick building. As it rang, he spit at the shoes of the passerbys.

Click. "Yo, what's good, nigga?"

"Heh, what's good? Check it, I found where they at. Heading north on Alto, looks like they gonna fuck around with Granddaddy's toys."

"You wanna finish things now?"

"Naw, not yet. We waitin' till tonight. Oh, they got an extra."

"Who?"

"Some little kid."

"You ain't gonna..."

"Bitch, you know I don't give a shit."

"Nigga, you cold. You gonna end up in jail."

"Fine, I'll shank them bitches too. Earned better buck in there than out here anyway."

The passerbys seemed to be completely ignoring the conversation happening over the phone.

"So tonight?"

"Yeah. Bring the gang. We gonna finish his ass."

With that, he closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

----

Riley wiped the sweat from his brow, setting the large gun by his side. Why did he have to end up the gun mule and put shit away while the stupid fuckers drank? They had invited him to the Wuncler gun range to shoot off some rounds and practice and, of course, the fuckers couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Riley had good aim himself, but most of the guns were tearing up his shoulders or too heavy for him to actually hold. After they had wrapped up, Ed and Rummy had opened a bottle that Riley didn't recognize the name of and started drinking straight from the top. By now, as he closed the trunk of the car, they were nice and toasted.

"Hey, hey, you know you can't-hic- drink dis shit, son. It'll fuck yo ass UP!" Ed laughed, then took another swig.

"Shit, he's old enough, give the nigga a drink." Rummy slurred, hanging out of the back door of the car. He went to get up and ended up falling on top of Ed, who simply laughed harder. Riley sneered at them.

"Man, you niggas is gay." He shook his head and wondered sometimes why he hung out with these dumdasses.

As Riley went to get back in the car for them to take him home, he felt a sharp breeze behind him and a gunshot fly behind his head into the back windshield of the car. The two drunks jumped to their unsteady feet and put on their game faces.

"Who the fuck's there?" Ed called out, pulling his side out.

The shooter came forward, followed by at least 6 other men. He laughed a bit and looked up at Ed.

"What up, bitch?" He said, his voice deep and resonating.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ed yelled out, trying to sober up.

"The nigga you fucked with back in the day, bitch." He tilted his hat up, revealing a chiseled and hard face. Riley saw the shine of the streetlight reflect off his grill. He didn't have any bling on him, but Riley could tell this man has seem some shit. He was muscular and his dark skin had scars and tattoos all over, making him look almost ink black across his chest and arms.

"I don't remember you."

"Aww, fuck this bitch, Ed! Let's just fuck him up!" Rummy shouted, drawing his own side and taking a shot. The alcohol greatly affected his own shitty aim as it went off in a completely wrong direction. The leader grinned and raised his hands. The clicks of weapons being readied echoed behind him.

"Bitch, do you know who I am?" Ed replied, no fear in his eyes.

"Oh, I know who you are. And now I'mma see yo all over the wall." He snapped and the hailing of gunshots ran out. The sound triggered a panic in Riley as he went to dive behind the car, but felt himself stop, a deep pain eminating through his chest. He fell to his knees, gasping as he placed a hand to his chest, feeling the warm blood of his own body steadily leaking out. He looked around but Rummy and Ed had bolted and vanished from sight. The pain running through him was the worst he had ever felt and he was starting to become light headed. As he laid against the ground, he saw the leader walk over to him, poking him with his foot.

"You wanna play the game, nigga? You think you a gangsta cause you hang out with them bitches? This is the real life, nigga." He saw the shine off the man's grill once more before he passed out.


End file.
